Love and Lust both start the same
by Voluptuous
Summary: Ichigo may be the saviour of Soul Society but he's still a teenage boy dealing with the same unfamiliar feelings every other teenage boy deals with at some time. How does our hero handle his growing feelings for his busty friend? Will he run away or will their lust have the chance to bloom into something bigger? Lime, drama and citrusy goodness. IchiHime oneshot.


Love and Lust both start the same.

Summary- Ichigo may be the saviour of the soul society but he is still a teenage boy dealing with the same unfamiliar feelings every other teenage boy deals with at some time. How does our hero handle his growing feeling for his busty friend? Will he run away from his feelings or will their lust have the chance to bloom into something bigger.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach.

Warning- Contains explicit lime (almost lemon) scenes, dirty comments and swearing. Read at your own discretion.

"**Hollow-"**

'Thoughts-'

"Speech-"

* * *

"Kurosaki, Take a breather, Takahashi will cover you!" The coach yelled from across the field, waving his arms around frantically. Ichigo sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow "Hai coach!" he yelled back, turning to wander off the field. He could hear the game continuing behind him, he'd been playing for nearly 2 hours straight now and his throat felt like the Sahara desert, his legs felt like lead and his shirt and hair was damp with sweat.

He sucked in huge gulps of water from the bubblers, running the cool liquid over the back of his neck and hair, where it ran down his shirt and face.  
'Damn…' He thought. It was only 2 weeks into the soccer season and he already regretted the decision to play for the team, the coach worked them like dogs and the pressure on him to go professional was becoming a nuisance. Combined with the pressure from his other subjects as well and worrying about his friends… well friend…  
Inoue had been avoiding him the last few days, She'd been dropping in her classes as well. Her avoiding him in itself wasn't a problem, it only made it easier on him, since every time she was near he had to restrain himself from jumping her right then and there. Did she know what she did to him? She was like a drug just to be around. He couldn't bear to think about how far gone he'd be if she ran her little fingers over his… 'Damn it!.' He berated himself, shaking his head viciously.

'**Naaawwwww is kingy thinking dirty thoughts about his princess again' **the annoying voice of his hollow came from within his mind and he mentally groaned, just what he needed, his horny hollow to help get his mind off things.

'**Your pathetic, you know that? This is your last year of high school and your still a virgin! Hell, you're probably the only guy in your year that hasn't got any yet! All those girls that throw themselves at you and you just brush them off! I can't believe you! Your princess wont be around forever, this is your last chance to get a taste off that ass before she up and leaves!' **Mentally he shut out his hollows lecture, there was no way he could force himself on Inoue like his hollow wanted, that was just out of the question. Would she really leave after high school? He felt the dread inch up his spine just thinking about it. He'd never see her again?  
Maybe his hollow was right for once, there were rumors starting to spread that he didn't like girls. 'Tch' he snorted at that. So what harm could it do to confess to Inoue? None, apart from her never talking to him again, and he couldn't bear that thought. Just being her friend was enough for him. 'Look but don't touch' he reminded himself, Inoue was too good for him anyway, she deserved someone better.

* * *

Orihime took deep breaths as she leaned against the concrete building. 'You can do it!' she cheered herself on. Carefully she peeked her head around the corner, Ichigo was there! Water running down his face and back, he looked so handsome. His wet hair fell over his face, hiding his eyes from view as he leaned under the bubbler, and his muscles straining against the wall.

She squeaked, blushing a furious red and she tugged her head around the wall again.  
'You have to do it now!' she told herself, 'its perfect, he's all alone and wet and sweaty….' She trailed off, her face growing hotter under her hands. 'He'll have to go back to classes in a minute, go now while he's not too busy, you don't want to take up too much of his time, or make him late for class. ' That was it; I'd be a disaster if he was late for classes because of her. So she steeled herself and walked around the corner, slowly approaching him from behind. He stayed exactly where he was, not even noticing her approach. ' he seems so deep in thought… maybe I'm interrupting something…' she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind, she'd used that excuse too many times already, and this time she was going to do it. No excuses. 'Be brave… Like Kurosaki-kun.' She took a deep breath, stopping a few meters behind him.

"A-Ano… Kurosaki-kun…?" she questioned, her heart thundering in her chest as he turned to look at her, one brown eye peeking out from his wet orange hair.  
"Inoue… what are you doing here?" quickly he stood up to his full height, shaking his head, sending droplets of water over them both.  
"Ah… I'm so sorry Inoue…" he spluttered taking a few steps back.  
"Its no problem Kurosaki-kun, don't worry about it." She waved her hands around in front of her face while he visible panicked. She smiled up at him and he calmed down slightly.  
"Maa… your to kind Inoue, so what did you come here for?" She flushed at his praise, her heart thundering louder in her chest than it ever had before as she thought over the right words to say.

* * *

Ichigo's heart thumped in his chest as he watched her closely, she diverted her eyes to the ground, furrowing her eyebrows cutely, and fidgeting with the strap of her school bag.  
'She's so cute…' he thought, feeling his hollows hum of approval. 'I'm such a jerk, flicking water over her like that.' He berated himself.

'**Who cares? She forgave you didn't she?' **he sighed at his hollow; Inoue was too kind for her own good.  
"I was hoping that… Ano… we could talk… alone…" he almost missed her quietly muttered words during his musings, it took his mind a moment to process what she'd said.  
'Alone? What the hell does the mean by that? If we get any more alone it will be dangerous.' He raised an eyebrow at her, looking around the empty area.

"We're pretty alone right now…" he muttered back, resisting the urge to face palm when her face flushed in embarrassment. She looked down at the ground, her long auburn bangs falling over her eyes and her knees visibly shaking… 'What have I done…?' he groaned, fingers twitching with the need to brush her hair and worry's away.

'Why am I such a jerk?'

'**Beats me…'**

'Shut up…'  
His arguing was cut off by a mumbled reply from Orihime, still looking down at the ground.

"What was that?" he leaned closer to hear her better, and she gulped, raising her head and voice slightly.  
"Maybe… if we could go somewhere even more alone…" her face flushed again "if that's okay with you…"

There was a moment of awkward silence as two other students came round the corner, laughing loudly with each other and completely ignoring the two.

Ichigo gulped, reaching up to tug at his shirt collar. 'Is it just me or did the universe just kick the heat up a few notches…' he thought to himself, hoping in vain that his hollow wouldn't take it upon himself to answer his rhetorical questions.  
'**Its just you...'** came the mocking reply from his subconscious. But how could he deny her when she asks like that? There was no way he could get out of this without sounding like a complete jerk.

"Where did you have in mind…?" he replied, forcing a cool, calm demeanor to his outside features, while he inwardly tore himself apart with worry and apprehension.

She smiled to herself, grabbing his hand in hers and tugging him along behind her.

'Shit shit shit…' he swore as he felt his face flush red at the simple contact as he stumbled along behind her, not even noticing they had stopped until her hand suddenly dropped his and he blinked dumbly, wishing more than anything he could reach out and hold her hand again.  
Suddenly he was being pushed into a dark room and the door slammed shut behind him.

He looked around quietly, 'the sports storage shed…. Holy fuck…. I'm alone with Inoue in the sports storage shed… in the dark…' he flushed red in the dark, knowing she wouldn't see, and tugged at the collar of his shirt again, the cool wet material doing nothing to help cool his burning body.

'**Now's your chance, idiot! Nobody will ever know! Just click the lock at the door and you'll have all the time in the world alone with her!' **

He shut out his hollows frantic voice in favor of calming his raging lust, taking deep breaths and reigning in his hormones.

Damn being an 18-year-old virgin was hard…

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue edged closer to him in the dark. His breath hitched in his throat as she backed him up against a wall.  
Slowly her eyes rose to lock with his and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in this light, her eyes shining with determination.  
"Yes… Inoue?" He gulped, taking deep breaths, clenching his hands into fists at his side to keep them to himself.  
"Kurosaki-kun…" she began, only to stop and take a few deep breaths, "I tried to tell you this once before… before I was taken to Hueco Mundo… I never thought I'd see you again…"

His nails dug into the palms of his hands as he clenched them tighter at the memories… holding in a low growl.

"And then… when you and everyone came to rescue me… I was so happy and worried. " Her voice was slowly lowering as her determination wavered.  
"You and everyone else went to such lengths, even risking your life to save me. I'm not even useful to you all, even now I only drag you down in a fight, but I was so happy that you came to save me anyway…" Ichigo felt his gut clench at her words,  
"Inoue…" he said firmly, angry that she'd even think of herself like that.  
"Please, Kurosaki-kun. Let me finish." Her pleading tone shut him up immediately. There was a moment of silence as she stared at the ground again, unable to meet his eyes for what she was about to say.  
"For a long time… Kurosaki-kun, even before you came to rescue me and before soul society… I've loved you for a long time, It's okay if you don't return my feelings, I just had to tell you, for myself.

I had to thank you for everything you've done for me and apologies for all the times I've gotten you into trouble or dragged you down and acted selfishly like I am now… I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked and the tears she was holding in dripped from her eyes as she looked up at him, meeting his shocked expression one last time, turning her lips up in a crooked smile before turning and walking towards the door.  
Ichigo stood there, his heart seemed to have stopped beating and his breath was stuck in his throat, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he just stood there dumbfounded while she walked away.

'**MOOVE DAMMIT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!' **came the screeching voice of his hollow, along with a harsh push of power '**IF YOU DON'T CLAIM WHATS RIGHTFULLY OURS I WILL!'**

That seemed to snap Ichigo back to reality as he pushed his hollow into submission again, unclenching his fists and breathing deeply as blood dripped to the floor from his palms.

In an instant he'd moved, just as she'd reached the door, one hand on the handle. When suddenly a firm hand, came out of nowhere, thumping on the door next to her head, holding it in place.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened; she froze in place.

He leaned over her, locking her in place with his body and leaning his head down to her shoulder, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. It was intoxicating… that smell was like nothing he'd ever smelt before. The only reason he could still think straight was that her back was still to him, If she dared turn her head around so he laid eyes on her pretty pink lips he'd loose it.

"Inoue… " He chuckled darkly to himself, savoring the taste of her name rolling off his tongue. 'This is just rich' laughed to himself, his dark chuckle growing louder. He'd spent years trying so hard to keep his feeling from her, locking them up inside and putting on the nice guy act. 'What an idiot I've been...' he laughed, since that was the only reaction he could muster without loosing it. 'It seems no matter how hard I try I will always end up hurting her anyway…'

"Inoue, how could you say things like that, that you're useless." He scoffed the word. Feeling her stiffen beneath him. "You've never been useless, not to me, not to anyone. Most of us are only alive because of you. I'm only alive because of you. I owe you my life, Inoue." His mouth was right next to her ear, and he turned his eyes from the wall in front of them to watch the tears slide down her cheeks. "You're the idol of the school, the most beautiful and respected girl, why would an angel like you love a demon like me? I wonder." His dark humorous tone came through in his voice, sounding to calm and eerie even to himself.  
"Kurosaki-kun, isn't a demon." She said quietly. Surprising him, "Kurosaki-kun is kind and brave and strong, he even died to save someone like me…" her voice broke again and the tears spilled stronger as the image of Ichigo, falling off that pillar with a gaping hole in his chest flashed through her mind. "You only became a demon to save me, and I'd love you anyway, no matter what you are. I've never loved anyone else and I never will. Please let me go now, Kurosaki-kun. All I want is to try and move on with my life, I promise I wont bother you anymore. " Her voice was soft and pained and her hand clenched around the doorknob as she tried in vain to hold in her tears until she was away form him.  
She gasped when she was tugged around, her back pressed into the cold steel door and Ichigo's warm body leaning over her. She looked at the ground, not daring to meet his eyes for fear of what she'd find in them.  
"No." his voice was thick and low; she gasped as his body pressed further into hers. His firm fingers grabbed her chin gently in his hands, forcing her face up to his, his thumb wiping her tears away. Watery gray eye's met soft brown eyes, Time seemed to stop as they stared deeply into each other's eyes until a smile formed on Ichigo's face.

"I can't possibly let you go after you've told me that… Did you honestly think you were the only one with such feelings?" he smiled down at her confused expression, his heart thumping loudly, fire crawling up his veins as his eyes raked her heaving chest and slim, trembling legs. She was so beautiful and kind, 'why would a goddess like her love someone like me.' He still wondered, finding her confused expression cute before he dispelled it. "Inoue, I've loved you for awhile now too, It took me a long time to figure out how a felt about you, and how to control myself around you. You drive me crazy…" he mumbled leaning down closer to her face again, where he could smell the sweet smell of her shampoo stare into those dazed gray orbs. He ran his thumb down the smooth contours of her face, her skin so smooth and pale compared her his rough, tanned hands.

"Y-You… You love… Me…?" she stuttered, gazing into his brown eyes. "I love you Inoue." He said again, watching her intently.

She took a few deep breaths, before her eyelids fluttered shut and she slumped against the shed door. He caught her before she could fall to the ground, holding her still body in his arms. "I-Inoue!" he gasped. 'Fuck, Shit, Fuck, Fucking Hell.' He yelled in his mind. 'What the fuck happened.' His voice was shrill and panicked.  
**'Relax, Idiot. She just fainted. ' **His hollow snapped, bringing Ichigo out of his panic.

He relaxed a bit, holding her to his chest and shifting her long hair behind her ear.

* * *

Orihime shot bolt upright in the bed, "Ichigo!" she shrieked, looking around frantically to ascertain her location. She was in the nurse's office, white sheets and walls, neat desk and small bookshelf filled with medical books.

She sighed sadly, "It was only a dream then…"

"What was a dream?" Ichigo leaned against the doorframe, looking her over intently, for injury's she assumed, with his arms crossed and familiar scowl on his handsome face. She blushed under the scrutiny, clenching the sheets in her fists and looking down into her lap.

The dreams she had at home were bad enough, and now she was having dreams about him in school as well? 'I'm pathetic… why cant I just tell him?'

"How did I get here?" she asked, ignoring his question and pushing her inner turmoil's away. It wasn't like her to get injured at school; she felt fine although her head hurt a little and she couldn't remember how she got there.

"How do you feel? Are you hurt?" he asked, ignoring her question right back and walking over to sit on the end of the bed. Her blush grew deeper, "Don't worry about me Ichigo, I'm built pretty sturdy!" she exclaimed, trying her best to appease his worry's. It hurt her to see that look of guilt and worry in his eyes; she wasn't worth his worry, she told herself.

"One time I walked right into a pole! And then I was dizzy so I fell down a set of stairs… and this other time…"  
"Are you sure you feel okay, you fainted, so you might feel a little lightheaded for a minute." He interrupted her rambling, raising his hand to her forehead. She only blushed harder at the contact, seemingly fascinated by the view of his muscled arm stretched out above her and his light breathing. His hand felt so cool on her warm skin that she felt like leaning into his touch.

"F-Fainted?-! Why did I Faint? How did I get here?" She mused, half to herself. Fainting was definitely a first on her list of injuries obtained.  
"Don't you remember? We were in the sports equipment shed, and you confessed your love for me… " His strong voice trailed off slowly as a light blush crept over his cheeks. "And I for you…" He brought his hand away, coughing awkwardly into it and edging away from her.  
It took Orihime's mind a full minute to process what he'd said. 'The equipment shed… Confessions… Love… MY DREAM! Oh god, I must still be dreaming.'

Even if this was only a dream; because there was no way it was real, it was the most real seeming dream she'd ever had. She reached down and pinched her arm as hard as she could, watching the red mark that swelled up almost immediately with wide eyes.  
"What are you doing?" he reached out to grab her hand before she could pinch her arm again, her eyes locked with his; Huge silver orbs to sweet brown.

"I was testing to see if I'm dreaming, I heard that if you pinch yourself you wake up from dreams." She looked away quickly, blushing.

His scowl deepened, "Inoue, this isn't a dream." He said firmly, rubbing her arm with his cool hands, sending tiny shivers up them.  
Her brows furrowed in confusion. If this wasn't a dream, then did she dare believe it was real? There was only one way to find out now.

Slowly she turned her eyes back to him, admiring him fully as he stared back at her. Tentatively, she leaned forward, blushing as he watched her.  
Her heart nearly thumped out of her chest, as he got closer until her lips rested on his cheek. She pecked him lightly and quickly pulled away. Her face felt like a boiling kettle as her hands unwillingly flailed about in a panic. 'What have I done? Oh no, he's going to hate me! He'll never talk to me again!' her train of thought lead to more tears forming at the corners of her eyes Until firm hands grasped her flailing ones, bringing them down to the bed as the lips of her dreams closed over hers. She Froze in place, shocked by the intensity of his kiss, until she relaxed and leaned into it. The contact sent shivers up her spine and immediately shut down her brain. With that meddling piece of anatomy out of the way her hands moved freely up to his shirt, grasping the material for support as she pressed her lips fully into his. His tongue ran over the length of her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she immediately obliged him.

The feel of his lips on hers and the taste of him sent indescribable pleasure through her, She felt his heart beating in his muscled chest under her hands as his firm arms moved to embrace her, pulling her into him.

She broke the kiss briefly to moan and suck in air; His mouth was at her neck, sucking the sensitive flesh below her pulse point, turning her moan into a wanton groan.  
She felt him shudder under her touch as her hands moved to reach underneath his shirt, grasping the smooth hard skin beneath it and running her hands over his abs.

His arms around her waist and back tightened, pressing the curves of her body fully into his as her hands moved to his back to there was nothing but thin cloth between them.

Suddenly his lips were on hers again, sucking her tongue into his mouth as their body's molded together. Pure pleasure racked her body and she wanted nothing more that to be closer to him, to touch him and feel him and be with him. But a loud knocking on the door interrupted their devious acts. Ichigo stiffened around her, Scooting away a tad just as the door opened and the bubbly, short, brown haired nurse flittered into the room all smiles as she examined Orihime, who gazed at her though wide glazed eyes.  
"She seems to still be in a daze, I'll give her a while longer before you can take her back to class."

Ichigo nodded back, watching her bounce out of the room, leaving the two in silence.

'Ichigo kissed me! And touched me and… and… and.' Orihime's mind went into overdrive and shut down from a virtual nosebleed before she studied him intently. His hunched back and deep scowl unsettled something in her stomach. 'Am I not a good kisser...?' Her face fell with that thought, as more tears prickled at her eyes.

* * *

'What the fuck was I thinking?-! Okay scratch that, I wasn't thinking. But what have I done! I kissed her, took advantage of her, I'm such a jerk. I didn't even ask for her permission. Aren't I supposed to at least take her on a date before we do that stuff! What a jerk I am. There's no way she'd want someone like me.'

Ichigo berated himself and his actions repeatedly, earning a scoff from his hollow. **'Shut up, you know you loved it, and she did too! Just shut up and get back to the good stuff'**

Ichigo ignored its whining, 'She's so good, so perfect… So tempting… If I cant even control my actions the tiniest bit how do I know I'm not going to hurt her? How can I stop myself from hurting her? There's no way I can do that to her. I've already taken this too far, there's no way she'll forgive me. Hell! I don't deserve to be forgiven. I'm not what she needs, she needs someone better than me, she deserves someone better than me.'

"K-Kuro- Kurosaki-kun…? Is it really true? Does this mean were… were… together?" she stuttered shyly, looking at him with hope shining in her huge gray eyes.

Just meeting them sent a trembling guilt through his body. How could he resist something like that? She looked like an angel; all flustered and sexy, with her auburn hair splayed out messily, framing her voluptuous breasts that only moments ago had been pressing into his…  
He shuddered at the memory as blood rushed south. Only one look did this to him? How was he ever going to resist her? And now that he'd tasted those beautiful cherry lips and her perfect pale skin… He was too far-gone to resist her much longer. He had to get out; he had to get away before he did something even more unforgivable, before he hurt her.  
"Inoue… we cant be together…" He could see her heart breaking through her eyes. 'You have to it, Ichigo, for her. To keep her safe.' He reassured himself; because it was his duty to keep her safe, he'd sworn to it. He'd go through any pain or suffering for her, and this was no different.

He had to protect her, even from himself.  
'**RUUUAAAGGAAAGHHHHHH!' **his hollows cry of outrage shook his mindscape to the core, **'YOU FUCKING IDIOT, JUST TAKE HER, I NEED HER, YOU NEED HER! SHE BELONGS TO US. ILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DO THIS YOU BASTARD. AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH TO SAVE HER SHE OWES US THIS! YOU FUCKING DIED BECAUSE OF HER DON'T YOU REMEMBER! SHE OWES US EVERYTHING SHE CAN GIVE.'**

'SHUT UP!' Ichigo roared back. 'SHE SAVED US TOO, WE OWE HER MORE THAN THIS, IM PROTECTING HER FROM YOU AND FROM ME AND ALL THE OTHER DANGERS THIS WILL PUT HER IN. '  
**'THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT. ' **His hollow sent a huge burst of dark, angry, lusty, spiritual pressure to the surface. The force alone causing Ichigo to stumble, but he stood his ground, sending back equal spiritual pressure to keep in control and push back the hollow.

'**AARRGGHHHHHHHHH LET ME AT HER YOU FUCKING IDIOT.' **It screeched**, **pushing harder and harder on the barrier until Ichigo's anger snapped. He sent back a huge wave of spiritual pressure, momentarily depleting his resources, he panted for breath as his hollow went tumbling back into his mindscape.

"W-what… What do you mean? Kurosaki-kun, are you okay!" she looked positively horror-struck as she watched the emotions flit over his face briefly before his spiritual pressure diminished; Leaving a sorrowful, sad look on his face before he slumped, bangs hanging in his eyes, hiding then from view.

He stood up stiffly and walked over to the door, turning his head slightly so she could see him frown as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Inoue, I'm so sorry…" he stated, a bit louder than a whisper.

"S-So you don't… you don't really love me then…?" she choked out, horrified at his words. How could she let herself believe something like that? Even for a second! It was too good to be true! It always will be.

"No… I really do love you, Inoue. That's why I can't let this go any further; I love you too much to see you hurt. I couldn't bare to see something like that ever happen again…"

She choked back a sob at his words… He was referring to Hueco mundo, but why? He couldn't possible blame himself for that… could he?  
"K-Kurosaki-kun… I don't understand… that wasn't your fault at all…. So how can you say that?"

"It was MY fault! " he growled, "If only you hadn't been involved with me you never would have been taken. I'm too dangerous for you too be around, everyone close to me always ends up getting hurt… I couldn't bare too loose you…" his voice turned to a whisper, but somehow she still caught every word he said; It hung in the air like a death sentence around her.

"You should know that better than anyone…" he mumbled. "You deserve someone better than me anyway, someone who treats you right, and wont get you hurt… " His voice trailed off as his lips turned up in a weak smile aimed at her. He was trying to reassure her; comfort her somehow. Although the gesture was ruined as they quivered with his own grief.

Then he was walking out the door, she only vaguely registered it banging shut behind him as her body shook violently.

With eyes as wide as saucers she lowered herself to the mattress again, curling up in a fetal position as her mind cruelly replayed the scenes from that afternoon to her, repeating them over and over while she told herself it was only a dream.

Time past so slowly as she stared at the wall across from her, nails tearing gashes into her legs at her chest and she shook, holding in her tears and grief.

Suddenly her small world shook as her shoulders were shaken; Her mind whirling back to reality as she was sat up and shaken even more harshly.

"-HIME, ORIHIME! Answer me Orihime!" She stared up blankly at the worried face of her best friend, blinking a few times. "Tatsuki…" she murmured.  
"What is it Orihime, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, holding her at arms length to watch her closely.

Orihime felt the barrier she'd been building against her feeling come tumbling down at the sight of her best friend. She launched herself into the raven-haired girls chest,  
"OH TATSUKI!" she wailed, a waterfall of tears running down her cheeks, soaking her friends school uniform as she chocked on her own tears and sobbed freely while Tatsuki's warm hands ran reassuring circles into her back.

"What happened Orihime?" Tatsuki asked calmly when her friend had calmed down some. Orihime clutched her friend's hands tightly, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes watered again. She didn't even think as she relayed the events of the afternoon to Tatsuki, who listened intently, supporting her as she sobbed her way through the explanation.

When she was done, Tatsuki pulled her into a big hug, holding her trembling best friend in her arms as she trembled, She held her until she had fallen asleep, Seemingly exhausted herself with all the crying. And then she started trembling herself, patting Orihime's hair as she slept, and her bottom lip quivering as she rose to her feet, bangs shading her eyes.

Her body shook visibly with suppressed rage as she stormed out of the nurse's office and through the halls of the school like a hurricane.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the bench, watching the students pack up the soccer field with a blank expression. After he'd left Orihime he'd been forced back into the game.

He'd played like shit, missing all his shots and getting into an argument with another player, now he sat on the bench. 'Feeling sorry for himself' as his hollow put it.

He felt like the biggest jerk ever to live. Hell, he probably was. That heartbroken expression on Inoue's face as he'd left her had broken his own heart. Now he felt only umilenie; sorrow without pity. He couldn't pity himself for what he'd done. He had pushed her away to keep her safe. He deserved to feel miserable, he deserved this pain; this was the only way to keep her safe.

A shiver ran up his spine as the air on the field grew think with a foreboding energy. A Whirlwind of ill-intent and anger came round the side of the building, crossing the recreation fields in the form of a short raven haired girl.

She stalked towards him, spiky hair standing on end and fists clenched at her sides.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of her, gulping as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He clenched his eyes shut. 'Here comes Tatsuki's wrath…' He shivered as she closed in on him; Her eyes ablaze with pure fury as she yanked him off the bench by his shirt. Her fist reeled back to come thundering forward, smashing into his jaw with the force of a bull.

He spat blood from a split lip to the ground beside them, staring at it with the same blank expression on his face.

"HOW COULD YOU" she screeched, turning heads of everyone in the vicinity. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" she screeched, shaking him violently, "I don't know what your talking about…" he muttered monotonously, still staring at the ground.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TOO HER?-! LEADING HER ON, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER THEN DROPPING HER LIKE THAT. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" her other fist came flying as hard as the first, connecting with his other cheek, sending him stumbling back a few feet before he fell on his ass. "YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON 'D EVER THINK WOULD DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL." His face betrayed his emotions briefly as he glanced up at her.

A pained expression flittered across his face before turning to one of rage.  
"I never meant to do that Tatsuki, you know I'd never do anything like that!" he growled back at her, getting to his feet slowly.

"THEN ENLIGHTEN ME, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ICHIGO? SHE LOVES YOU; IT'S TAKEN HER YEARS TO BUILD UP THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU LIKE THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO DENSE YOU STUBBORN IDIOT. THEN YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?-!"

"She deserves someone better than me, Tatsuki… She needs someone better than me." He muttered.  
"Yeah your right, you don't deserve her, in fact you're the last person in the world that deserves her after what you've done. But hell she wants you anyway! She needs someone strong that can protect her, not a weak, sniveling coward like you! Your pathetic." She growled back at him, still rather loudly but she wasn't screeching anymore.

That one struck Ichigo's pride, and he visibly faltered in his comeback. "Who was it that went to save her when she was taken, and who was it that defeated that Aizen guy that no-one else could defeat. Not even an army or dead samurai." Tatsuki glared at him, hands on her hips as she watched him closely.

"Your forgetting that she was only taken because of me in the first place!" he growled low at her. "Don't you see Tatsuki! If she'd never been involved with me in the first place she never would have had to go through that! Its to dangerous for her to be with me."

Tatsuki's glare didn't falter. "I know that you idiot! But your not thinking of Inoue at all!, I know for a fact that she wouldn't have things any other way. She's loved you for so long that I don't think she could ever even imagine life without loving you." She snorted the last words like the thought disgusted her.

"Your such a selfish idiot, if you really care about her then man up and accept her feelings. You can protect her again, learn from your mistakes and don't let something like that ever happen to her again! What are you so afraid of Ichigo!" she yelled, watching his eyes widen as he stood there before they turned death cold again as he lowered his head.  
"It's not just outside forces I'm trying to protect her from Tatsuki…" he muttered darkly.  
"Now what are you talking about!" she tapped her foot impatiently, still glaring at him.  
"I'm trying to protect her from myself, Tatsuki, How can I be sure I wont hurt her? How could I live with myself if I did? You don't understand what its like! I can barely hold my demons and myself back around her as it is. How would she ever fight back against me if I took it too far? I could loose control so easily, I'd never be able to forgive myself if I hurt her…" He trailed off weakly, looking away.

She stared at him in bewilderment for a few seconds, before her eyes narrowed angrily once again and she closed the gap, getting right up in his face to snarl;  
"Your scared you'll hurt her? If you don't trust yourself not to hurt her who else would you trust?-! " She gestured out at the field of sweaty soccer players, "Pick someone, who would you suggest have her? Huh? Is there anyone here you'd trust to look after her?

To treat her gently and protect her.

To touch her in that way and respect her wishes? Would you sit back and watch while some other guy do as they want with her!-?"

Ichigo's fists clenched at the thought, his hollow snarling in the back of his mind. Tatsuki notices his determination wavering.  
"'Your protecting her from yourself' That's bullshit and you know it; Your scared Ichigo, Don't lie to yourself. Its normal to be afraid of things you don't understand and to feel self conscious and afraid in relashionships like these. Since when have you ever let your fear stand in your way before! This isn't like you Ichigo.

Have more faith in yourself! Have more faith in her. I have faith that you will be fine, so if you haven't gotten on your hands and knees to apologies to her before she goes home this afternoon I will kill you myself. I will tear you apart and leave the pieces of your body in a dumpster if you DARE hurt her like that again. "

With that she stormed off again, leaving Ichigo to stare dumbly after her with two swollen bruises on his face.

* * *

Orihime sniffled quietly as she tucked her schoolbooks back into her bag, her eyes lacking their usual sparkle. The only way to describe how she was feeling was absolutely miserable. She'd never felt this low before in her life, and now she could finally go home and curl up in a ball, or melt into the atmosphere, or spontaneously combust; Anything to get away from the gloomy school. Every person she passed and every inanimate object seemed to be laughing at her, mocking her, rubbing in her failure. How could she be such a fool? To think Ichigo would want a girlfriend like her. He deserved someone better than her. She was silly, clumsy, slow, weak, dumb and ugly; there was no way someone as perfect as him would even think about being with her. She was such a fool to think otherwise, She'd been so selfish to not see it; She just wasn't good enough for him in anyway.

Turning around she stumbled to the door, clutching her books to her chest tightly as she held in the never-ending waterfall of tears a while longer.

Reaching the door she suddenly walked straight into something hard, looking up her, gray eyes met with brown and she stumbled back, dropping the books to the floor in her hurry to scramble away.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?-! I'm so sorry, I'll get these out of your way immediately!" she scrambled to pick up her books, more tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she concentrated, refusing to meet his eyes again.

He leant down, passing her the books she needed quickly. Her hands froze over them as she stared at him in bewilderment.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo got down on his hands and knees before her, bending his head until it touched the cold floor.  
"Inoue, I'm so sorry for how I treated you earlier, I'm sorry for being such a jerk and not realizing sooner how you felt. I'm sorry for walking out on you like that and if you'd even accept this apology I'd be absolutely honored to be your boyfriend." He started out strongly but his voice grew softer as he got to the more mushy parts.

"And I'm sorry for kissing you like that, it wasn't fair on you and I should have at least taken you on a date first…"

He stayed like that for a while as she stared at him dumbly.  
'He's apologizing to me? I don't understand… I should be apologizing to him! Wait- did I hear him right?-! He wants to be my boyfriend!' Orihime felt her heart come back to life, thumping loudly in her chest as she stared down at his spiky orange hair.  
With shaking fingers she reached down, pulling him to his knees.  
"You don't have to apologize, silly. I should be apologizing to you, I kissed you first after all so it's only fair." She smiled a little at his confused expression before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek again, giggling at his flushed face.  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" he whispered, barely believing it for himself.

"Of course, there's nothing to forgive, kurosaki, you were only worrying about me after all…" She said sadly, but slowly her eyes were gaining their usual vibrant sparkle the longer she looked at him. "I know I'm being selfish… but please, if you only give me one chance to try my very best at being the best girlfriend I can be, that's all I ask, And if you still don't want me then I wont burden you anymore…" He cut her off with a kiss, sending tingles down her spine as his fingers wove into her long silky hair and his lips molded against hers in a long, slow, sensual kiss. When they were forced to break apart for air, Ichigo's deep, lustful gaze froze her in place and she could do nothing but stare into his eyes.  
"You already are the best girlfriend you could ever be, you don't have to try, just being you is enough for Me. " he smiled at her; Orihime felt like melting under the brightness of his smile, it turned her into a pile of goo before such a godly smile.

"Maa… I'm sorry, I'm doing it again, I really should take you out on a date first before we go any further…" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, before helping her to her feet as gentlemanly as he could.

She blushed deeply at his kindness.

"A-Ano… Kurosaki-kun, You don't have to go to such lengths for me, I already belong to you, and it would be by honor to appease you in anyway you wish…" she trailed of shyly, the color of her face darkening exponentially.

Suddenly she found herself pressed up against the glass windows of the classroom, her legs supported by Ichigo's hands as he leaned in between her legs to leave kisses up her neck, stopping when he reached her ear. "If you keep saying stuff like that I'm not going to be able to hold back Orihime…" he whispered hotly in her ear. The tone, his words, the use of her first name, his breath at her neck, and their position all worked to send a huge shiver of pleasure coursing through her body; She felt the heat pooling in her lower stomach as she shuddered beneath him.  
"You don't need to hold back on me, Ichigo… didn't I tell you I was built sturdy?" Her words came out sounding much more suggestive and breathy that she had intended, causing her to blush even deeper, she hid her crimson face in his shoulder and a shiver racked his body. She felt glad that she could have the same effect on him as he did on her so she smiled coyly up at him, surprising him and herself at the audacity she'd mustered for that one act.

His hips pressed firmly into hers as their lips met again, each opening their mouths immediately to taste the other, Tongues swirled around each other and she moaned into him as she felt his erection press into her thigh.

His hands roamed from her thighs, where he held her against the glass, up over the thin cloth of her panties underneath her skirt.

Now she had her full weight supported by his strong arms and hands that kneaded into the plump skin of her ass, and her thin legs automatically rose to wrap around his waist to support more of herself while her hands rose to thread through his spiky orange hair, tugging at it softly.

Swiftly he lifted her up higher, placing her on the thin windowsill to support the weight her legs wrapped around him and his body pressed into hers didn't quite hold up.

Hands ghosted over her generous hips and underneath her school shirt to feel the silky soft expanse of skin and thin waist it hid. His breathing grew heavier as he felt her heated skin tremble, rising and falling with each breath she made.

"I-Ichigo… There are people down there… ngggnnn…" she panted, her words turning into a moan as he nipped at her collarbone.  
"Would you prefer to go on that first date now? Hime? " He smirked into her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent as he forced his hands out from under her shirt, watching in awe as she panted beneath him, her eyes glazed with lust and her pink lips parted sexily. He couldn't help himself when his hands ran along her waist again, over her hips and down the creamy flesh of her thigh where he gripped her ass once again and lifted her off the windowsill, swinging her around and placing her tentatively back onto her feet. She swayed for a moment before gripping his shirt to keep herself upright.

"Ah-hahaha…" she laughed nervously. "Perhaps a date is a good place to start after all…" she muttered, before his lips quirked upwards in a sly smile and he swept her off her feet with strong arms and out of the classroom.

* * *

AN- Hello! This is my first bleach fanfiction, it was supposed to be a one-shot with a lemon but I never really got there as you can see. I get really paranoid about writing lemons, so I have a habit of only getting so far into foreplay until something interrupts them or they change their minds. Originally they were supposed to do it in the shed, then again in the nurse's room. But alas it was not to be.

Now I'm not sure what to do with this because it doesn't feel right to me leaving it rated M without a lemon. If you have any ideas please tell me what you think.

Im sorry for all the emotional turmoil I chucked in there instead of lemons. Please tell me what you think of that too! I am a bit self conscious about there issues being petty.

It wasn't intended to be petty. It was supposed to be very serious but I don't know how well I pulled that off.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
